


War Customs

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra and Non not married, F/F, F/M, Kryptonian Social Structure, Kryptonians are wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Out of everyone at the DEO, Alex knows the most of how ‘weird’ Kryptonians are. They had the weirdest customs and expectations. So honestly, she should have expected this.Set early Season 1





	War Customs

Alex knows just how weird kryptonians were to humans. She’s lived with one for years and it didn’t take long for the Danvers family to realize that powers were the last thing they were going to worry about when it came to Kara.

Like the very first night where Eliza gave Kara some of Alex’s old clothes to change in and Kara started changing right in front of everyone, her father included. There had been slight panic, but after she tells them that gender and family were view differently, they told her things were different on Earth. Girls never changed in front of boys, even their fathers.

Kara thought they were weird.

That week they also realized how more advanced her education was. Alex’s parents still sent her to school, but they also helped her with extra projects at home as she got easily bored with their ‘primitive’ knowledge.

Kara knows more about so many subjects, Alex doubted eve the smartest people on earth all together could compete.

The next thing was about a year later when Kara got her first crush. At first they though Kara finally made a friend, until she told the family she wanted to give the girl a courting gift. When they realized what that was they had to sit Kara down and explain that girls didn’t date girls on earth.

Later when things like that become more widely known and accepted, Eliza still insisted Kara refrain from dating girls to at least seem normal.

Alex knows Kara had a few ‘girlfriends’ in university.

Not that she ever dated them “Kryptonian style”.

Then there was her view on age.

Alex still groans when she remembers the Mr. Fred incident.

‘Mr. Fred’ was Kara’s personal art teacher. Kara was ‘in love’ with the man. Especially his passion and skill. Thankfully Eliza caught the ‘crush’ before Kara, 16 at the time, could act on it. Learning that social expectancy (like that of students and teachers) and age too had a different meaning, at that time, wasn’t all that un-expecting.

Kara still ‘dates’ men that are too old for her.

Kara never understood the diversity of religion on the planet. She had, by her own choice, taken religious studies in high school, but she still didn’t understand why people fought about their beliefs. Especially when pitted against science.

She still prays to Rao. Still practices her religious beliefs.

Public beating and killing were also a norm on Krypton. In all honesty, that was probably the only thing Kara was glad wasn’t the same on earth. When they asked about it, she went quiet, a faraway look in her eyes.

They never found out if the beatings happened to her or if she saw things too horrible to repeat.

Sickness was also new to her. The first time Alex got sick, Kara started preparing for her funeral. Alex, at first, had thought she contracted some space sickness, but her parents quickly reinsured her it wasn’t so. Explaining what being ‘sick’ was to Kara was a bit harder.

How do you explain something that doesn’t exist to her?

Alex, in humour, had done the same thing to Kara the first time her powers ‘blew a fuse’ and she got sick.

Kara laughs about it years later.

Kara also taught Alex everything about her religion for when she does die. She wanted the proper burial rights for a Kryptonian.

Alex swore to do them for her little sister.

So yes, Alex knows the weird things. She honestly thought she knew all the weird things. (The origin of Sweet Milk still wouldn’t leave her brain.) So she doesn’t know why she thought that was all that was different.

In her defense, Kara was never at war with people before.

So walking into her apartment, and seeing Astra sitting on her couch completely naked was… weird.

But after getting over the shock at the naked woman, not all that surprising.

“Can you put on some clothes please,” Alex asks her as she shuts the door.

“Does my bare body bother you?” Astra asks her.

“I though your only supposed to not have nudity problems around family,” Alex asked, getting out her phone and going to Kara’s contact.

“My niece informed me of your planets liberal view on copulation,” Astra says as she stands up, walking to Alex, “I believed this would be better received than a sword or some other weapon.”

Alex turns around as she puts the phone to her ear, ignoring the arms closing around her middle and the firm breasts against her back. She especially tried to ignore the mouth on her neck. There was no way she would be able to fight off the woman attached to her.

“Ha (gasp) Hallo?” Kara’s voice came through the receiver. Alex pulled the phone away, looking at it strangely before putting it back to her ear.

“Kara? Are you ok?” Alex asked, ‘eeping’ when Astra got her hand under her shirt.

“Fe-fine!” Kara said, screaming slightly at the end.

Honestly, it sounded almost like…

“Are you having sex?” Alex asks, more surprised than anything.

“Non is with her,” Astra tells her, before going back to her neck.

“Fuck. Alex,” Kara said.

“Kara!” Alex said, panicked.

There was a scuffle and a new voice came on the phone, “Who is this?”

Alex frowned at the deep male voice, “This is Alex, I’m Kara’s sister.”

“Ah, yes, she mentioned you,” the man, who she assumed is Non, said.

“Can I talk to her please,” Alex said, grabbing Astra’s hand before it traveled into her pants. She also tried to ignore the gasp and moans from the other side of the phone.

There was more scuffling and the Kara came back on, “Alex?”

Her voice, while out of breath, and wasn’t that new, didn’t sound like it was about to moan in her ear.

“Is this normal?” Alex asks.

“Is what?” Kara asks confused.

“Sleeping with the enemy?” Alex asks.

“Oh. Yeah. Relationships between warring factions are completely normal. Why do you ask?” Kara said.

“Your Aunt is naked in my house,” Alex tells her.

“Oh. Ok,” Kara said, unaffected, “That’s nice?”

 Alex sighed heavily and decided to put the situation under ‘weird Kryptonian stuff’ and accept it, “Never mind. Go back to what you were doing.”

“We never stopped,” Kara tells her and ends the call.

“Are you satisfied?” Astra asked her.

Alex really wanted to tell the woman to get off. But her hands were so distracting! She was still playing with Alex’s body, increasing her attention now that she was no longer on the phone.

She should tell her to leave. She should call the DEO. She should do-

“I wouldn’t have minded a sword,” Alex said when Astra’s hand cupped her breast, skin to skin.

“I will remember to bring it tomorrow,” Astra tell her. She removes the hands and picks Alex up, taking her to her bedroom.

0000

Alex stands in the middle of the DEO, watching the screen when Kara came in. She looked happy and relaxed and whole other things she’s never seen. She comes to stand next to her, a grin on her face.

“Anything else I need to know?” Alex asked.

“Enjoyed last night,” Kara asked cheekily. She hardly falters at Alex’s glare but shakes her head, “Nothing you need to worry about. If something else comes up, I tell you.”

“Good,” Alex says.

“Are you going to continue seeing her?” Kara asked.

Alex, remembering the absolutely incredible night, blushed.

Kara laughed.

Damn weird kryptonians.


End file.
